


he's so pretty

by itsnoahpog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Party, Platonic Cuddling, Smoking, it's just karl and sapnap being cute idk man, no beta we die like men, weednap lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnoahpog/pseuds/itsnoahpog
Summary: karl and sapnap meet at a party and then end up falling for eachother 🙄 idk it's pretty cliche but karlnap makes me :] <3 so like here you go
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	he's so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is like, I'm just using them as characters more so than writing about the actual people. it's just their streamer persona and stuff, if they ever say they're uncomfortable with it I'll take it down :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day I am very alone but it's okay chat
> 
> if you're a technoblade apologist or a ranboo fan and are also very alone pls hmu /j

Karl walked around the dimmed room, he didn't like parties very much and just wanted to sit down. He was hoping to find a corner no one else was at, but he seemed to be out of luck. If Karl wanted to be alone he'd have to find a different room, which would be fine enough if he knew the house he was at. Jimmy and Chris had dragged him to this party, so he had no clue where any rooms were, and he definitely didn't want to walk into something while exploring. Karl noticed a group of people talking, he vaugely recognized some of them from classes.

"Hey guys, do you guys know where a bathroom is?", he asked the group, nervousness seeping into his words. A few of them turned to looked at him, the rest deep in conversation.  
"Yeah, there's one down the hallway. Third door on the left," on of them said. Karl nodded and turned to find the bathroom. 

He made it to the bathroom reasonably fast, closing the door behind him quickly before sitting on the floor. Parties got overwhelming for Karl, the amount of smoke in the air, the crowds. It just wasn't him, made him feel disorented and dizzy if he stayed too long. The bathroom smelled slightly of lavaender, it was a nice contrast to the smell of alcohol and smoke outside of the room. He took a few deep breaths before standing up and looking in the mirror. He looked proper disheveled. His hair was messed up from running his hand through it, face flushed and glossy with sweat. It almost looks like he had just done a workout, if it weren't for the sweater and nice jeans he wore maybe he'd even believe he had. Karl turned on the sink and put his hand under the cool water, collecting some in his hands before splashing in on his face. He wanted to leave in all honesty, but Chris and Jimmy were his ride home, and he was sure they weren't even close to leaving. He sighed and looked back at himself in the mirror, feeling slightly better, but still exhausted. Karl was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, loud enough to make him jump in surprise. He turned to unlock the door, opening it to see a very flushed man standing infront of him. "Hello?", he greeted, but it came out as more of a question. The brown haired boy looked up at him with watery eyes, he looked like he was going to cry if it wasn't for the awkward grin on his face. "Hi, sorry if I interrupted something, I was just looking for a place to chill. Bit too high to be in the general public, but I lost my ride home," the shorter explained quickly. Karl nodded, he had friends that had gotten fairly high and ended up feeling really sick. "Oh, of course dude come in! I don't like crowds so I'm just hanging out in here," Karl stepped aside to let the other man in, "I'm Karl, my ride home is still doing whatever they please. I'm thinking about getting an Uber or something," he explained. The shorter nodded at him before breaking out into a grin. "Yeah, if you get an Uber make sure to take me with you dude, don't wanna be all alone like this," he joked, but Karl could tell he was somewhat serious. "I'm Nick, but I prefer to be called Sapnap by friends and stuff," Sapnap told him. Karl started to giggle a little bit. "Sapnap?? What kind of name is that?", He asked, slightly put of breath from laughing. Sapnap mocked offense. "Whaaat duuude Sapnap is an awesome name, K a r l," Sapnap practically whined out. They both broke into laugher. They were both stopped by a buzz from Karl's phone, it was a text from Chris. < hey we're heading out, couldn't find you and Jimmy needs to get home soon cause he has class and needs to sober up. I'll PayPal you money for an Uber Karl smiled at his phone, Chris was good at taking care of his friends and family. He turned to Sapnap, who was looking at him curiously. "Well Sapnap, you up to an Uber ride?", Karl asked nervously. He didn't want to leave Sapnap alone and high, but he hadn't known him for any longer than 20 minutes. He recognizes him from some classes, but other than that he had no idea what he was like. Sapnap grinned at him. "Sure thing Karl, we going to your dorm or what pretty boy," Sapnap had obviously said it in a joking way, but it still made Karl's heart flutter a bit. He liked being complimented, it made him excited. The Uber has just arrived and the two boys got in. They chatted the entire way back, it was almost like they had known eachother for years. Once they arrived at the dorms Karl tipped the driver and then they headed up. He quickly set all his stuff down and invited Sapnap to sit on the couch. "I can take the couch if you want to stay the night, but if you want I could call another Uber for you," Karl explained, moving to tidy stuff up so Sapnap would be more comfortable. Sapnap smiled up at him and chuckled. "Dude I can just crash on your couch, It's like- the least you can do for taking care of me. Sorry about that by the way," He said softly, a calming rasp to his voice. Karl sighed and grinned at him. "Well Sap, we can just share the bed, I don't mind taking care of you Ive had friends get sick from bad highs and stuff, no way I was going to leave you in a bathroom with no friends or anything," Karl explained to him. Sapnap smiled nervously. "Seems good to me Karl, as long as we have our socks on that's not gay," he joked around. Karl giggled and held out his had for Sapnap to get up. "Here you go," Karl said, tossing some clothes to Sapnap. Sap had gone to take a shower before going to bed, at the instruction of Karl. Karl himself was going to take one after, but he needed to clean his room a bit before they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this but I need to take a shower so I'll just suffer I guess


End file.
